


Sin-Soaked Yearnings

by phantomichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomichaelis/pseuds/phantomichaelis
Summary: There are several mediums with regards to coping up with loss. Be it the loss of innocence, something precious, or perhaps someone who may or may not mean an awful lot to you.





	Sin-Soaked Yearnings

**Author's Note:**

> I want fluff, angst, and smut for the rest of the year. So this is a start, I guess?

"What do you mean, he won't wake up?!" Hollered the wee Earl, his usual unperturbed tone an octave higher.

"He just won't," The nameless doctor replied. "We tried everything, my Lord. But he just would not wake from his slumber." He added, as though he himself found the situation both odd and alarming.

"Is he," Finnian swallowed. "... _dead_?" He voiced out the question that Ciel wanted to ask, but the bile that threatened to climb up his throat prevented him from doing so. A glare was sent towards Finny's direction but the trepidation in the young Lord's eyes dulled its effect.

After a quick glance at the aforementioned body, the doctor gave them a reluctant shake of his head. "As peculiar enough as it is, I do not think he's dead," He mumbled, afraid to meet Ciel's eyes so he stared at Mey-rin's worried ones instead. "His heart is beating without a problem, he is breathing as though a normal person would, and no sign of bleeding nor any injury could be seen on his body; both the external and internal aspect of it."

"So how come he's not waking up?" Impatiently, Ciel was quick to ask, supressing the urge to stomp a foot loudly onto the ground like the child he was.

"I'm ashamed to admit that I do not hold the answer to that, Lord Phantomhive," said the doctor, with his head sagging a bit. "It is the first that I've encountered such a case. If I were to seek the attention of my fellow doctors working in the same field, they most likely would find the case unfamiliar as well."

"Then what are we to do with him?" Asked Ciel, gesturing to the unmoving body. "I cannot have my most competent servant unavailable for even just a wee bit."

A sigh of weary came from the medical practitioner, "For now all I can advise of you is wait," He said, gathering up his belongings and preparing to leave. "I will still see what more can medicine do, or if we're in luck, perhaps he'd come around after a day or two."

He bid the Master and the servants of the manor a half-hearted farewell before rushing out to his waiting carriage, to which Ciel did not even acknowledge, as he was still preoccupied with his butler's current state.

"Luck?!" He mumbled to himself. "Did he honestly expect me to base my servant's well-being out of sheer luck?" Was the added bitter retort, as he paced the side of Sebastian's bed frustratedly.

The Earl paced a few more before halting to face the other occupants of the room. "The lot of you," He addressed. "Out. Leave me with Sebastian for a whilst." Finny opened his mouth to argue but was quick to shut it, seeing as Mey-rin and Bard were already scrambling out of the head butler's chambers.

Once alone with the stiff form, Ciel was quick to yank his eyepatch out of the way. "Sebastian," He called. "I order you to get up and start fulfilling your duties to me, this instant." 

The inhuman seal etched onto his eye burned bright, sending a faint purple glow to cover his ivory cheek, and yet... nothing came of it.

"Sebastian, that was a direct order from your Master!" He tried once more, but the only indication that their contract still was intact was the glow from Sebastian's own seal that pulsed with his own.

Exhausted, confused, and irked, all at once; he took a well needed seat beside the butler's tall form and place his small palm above the Demon's chest. Taking wee comfort from the faux beating heart under his fingertips.

Anything just to keep him grounded that Sebastian indeed, was still alive.

***

Irritation and misplaced anger was how he first voiced out his frustration.

Tanaka took charge of handling the manor during Sebastian's inability, and even he, was not able to escape the young master's wrath.

"Cancel it. Their offer is not worth discussing and Funtom's better off as it is now." Said the Earl, eyes glued to his current task.

"Are you certain, young master?" Reluctance was evident from the wise butler's tone. "This could potentially benefit the company in the long run."

That lone blue eye was quick to narrow at that response, his fine brow wrinkled with irk, just as it had usually been this past few weeks.

"Last time I checked, it is my company to run. Surely I would want and know what's best for it, wouldn't I?" His response came out more condescending than what it sounded in his head, especially considering Tanaka had been a major part of the company's administration up until then.

"Very well, young master." Quick and polite, the older male replied, exiting the room with grace. Knowing when he is not needed.

Guilt rushed towards Ciel like a massive wave, but already, the damage has been done. In a span of a few weeks he managed to disrespect the man who raised him, angered two of Snake's beloved pets, more than likely traumatized Finnian, and humiliated Mey-rin to the point of crying; perhaps losing Bard's respect along the way...

Ciel never stepped foot inside Sebastian's room again ever since the day they had him checked... or so the servants thought.

At night, after every other soul is within their own rooms, Ciel pads down the butler's place and lash out all of the pent up fury inside his heaving little chest.

"Are you not at par with the Undertaker? Did you not say so yourself that no one is a challenge so long as I give you the order?!" His mismatched eyes burned as he stared at the unresponsive form. Recalling the day that caused of all that ruckus.

"We could have fled if it was too much for you! You certainly are faster than him. But I guess it was that hellish ego of yours is what prompted you to stay and fight, wasn't it? You egotistical bastard!" A pillow was thrown directly at the servant's calm face but even that did not garner any response.

"I ordered you to rest, but not for this bloody long!" Frustrated hands were thrown dramatically into the air as the once vivacious butler remained unresponsive.

Once the fury died from his eyes, left with none but the growing ache inside his heaving chest; All that he could feel was the weariness of waiting. His shirt clad form slumped ungracefully onto the floor, just by the foot of Sebastian's bed.

"It has been a month, Sebastian," He informed the lad. Sebastian's perfect human mask looking serene and far up as he stared. "How long do you intend for me to wait?" The Earl added, in a voice so small that it matched how vulnerable he felt without Sebastian by his side.

***

Melancholy, came next. Masked under apathy and the lack of will to continue.

As the months bled into a year, almost everyone lost hope that Sebastian would ever wake up. 

But Ciel was never one of them.

Their contract was still intact. He argued in his head. Sebastian's human body remained as well molded as how he left it a year ago, alive but devoid of conciousness.

Eventually, whatever ill-feelings the servants held against Ciel were quick to be dismissed once they saw through his year-long facadé.

The boy appeared as though he could not care any less about Sebastian's state but some minor slip ups of Sebastian's name gave away his longing. They pretended not to notice how Ciel disappears from his room every night, everytime one of them checks upon the child.

They were able to piece everything together once Finny heard it, one night. A voice, coming from the head butler's room. 

His first thought had him ecstatic, concluded that finally, Sebastian was awake, but after recognizing the familiar voice of his young master, confused, frustrated, and just a little desperate; his heart broke a little. 

Immediately, the boy seeked comfort from Mey-rin arms, Snake's calming presence, and Bard's strong words as the lot of them wept a little for what their young master had lost...

Once again hoping alongside Ciel, for him to have it back.

***

This was it, he was sure of it.

He could not see it but felt how his arms tripled their effort seeking for his prize. The strain of what it felt like eons of moving, trying to outrun the pull that keeps him away, was ignored as excitement bubbled up his chest.

It had been so long, too long that even a being such as himself was left to consider the possibility that he had just imagined all of it.

But alas, the pull of their contract was not something to be taken lightly. He could feel it under his skin, pulsing and thrumming as though reminding him of his rightful place. 

He could feel _him_...  
And he had agonize long enough over the demon's return.

It took him a couple of breaths before his conciousness finally settled, the dark room proved no challenge as his eyes instantly located the very thing that he yearns for.

"Young master." The demon let out, a mix between a sigh of relief and a soft coo.

The Earl, however, remained unmoving. Wide and unblinking bicoloured eyes stared up at him from the foot of his overused bed.

Under his ivory lid, their seal of convenant was pulsing wildly as though matching the erratic beat of his heart, but Ciel ignored it in way of softly slapping both of his numbing cheeks.

"Am I dreaming again?" He questioned himself, eyes shut close, afraid that once he opened them Sebastian would be back to his state of unconsciousness.

For it had happened before...

On several occassions he would witness Sebastian waking up, finally ending the dreadful wait that the butler had put him through; but once the relief settled on him, he would harshly be woken up, gasping, and alone amidst the darkness of his room.

"My lord." The demon frowned, finally shifting to rest his gloveless palms over Ciel's smaller ones, halting the slaps that were starting to redden those cheeks. "It is no dream, nor any illusion."

The familiar heat of Sebastian's hands, that sonorous voice confirming what Ciel witnessed were too overwhelming, enough to make his small form tremble as tears started to form under his lashes. 

And yet he supressed it, refused to give Sebastian the satisfaction of being privvy to the months he had suffered because of his absence.

"You are shaking." The absolute bastard pointed out, one hand trailing down to Ciel's shoulder.

"Shut it!" Ciel shrugged the touch off, it mattered not how good it felt and how it had been missed.

"You dare have the audacity? Do you have an idea how long your absence was?!" The Earl rose to his knees atop the rumpled bed, towering over the Demon who was starting to shift from his previous position.

Sebastian shook his head, had wanted to comment how he missed Ciel's impertinent mouth but held against it as he left the boy alone with his rantings.

"A year, Sebastian!" He hollered, taking note of how the butler eyes were transfixed onto his mouth. "It certainly was a tad too long for someone who's supposed to be by my side until the conclusion of this contract." One hand reached to yank the servant's tie but lost his footing along the process, sending his chest to crash against the demon's; whom was more that elated to assist him once more.

"Apologies, young master; but it seems as though all I can reply to your frustrations are even more apologies." Said Sebastian, arms steadying Ciel as he sat them both atop the bed. "It is not by choice that I left your side. Never by choice." He reassured him, watching Ciel's features slightly soften.

"The reaper's scythe possibly had a more lasting effect than a stubborn and massive wound. It felt as though I was trapped in an endless realm as I tried to get back to you. I swam, I flew, I climbed, I ran, but there was a pull that seperates me strongly from his body." The butler explained, glad to have finally been given the chance to do so.

Slate brows furrowed a bit, his arms crossed petulantly over his chest as he urged the demon on. "You mean to say that your conciousness stayed alert over those months that your body have not?" Asked the unamused Earl.

"In a way, yes," Sebastian started. "But it is only with you. I could feel you, all of those times." A hand was boldly outstretched for he could no longer help it. "Your rage, your frustrations, every time you are irked, every desperate plea, and when you are losing faith in me, for it dims the light from our covenant every time it occurs." By the time he finished, the wall that Ciel built around himself was finally torned down. Left only with the reminiscent longing he had and all the vulnerability he felt during Sebastian's absence.

Finding consent in his eyes, the outstreched palm found its way to cup one ivory cheek, taking comfort upon feeling that soft skin once more. 

"You've waited me for a year," The demon acknowledged. "It felt like I yearned you for a lifetime." For it is true, it felt like he had spent an eternity trying to get back to Ciel. With only the occasional glow from his hand to take comfort in and surge him on.

Ciel swallowed, felt himself trembling again by the unabashed confession. How was he to explain the agony he went through everytime he considered the possibility that Sebastian might never return? And the absolute joy that coursed through him now that he had him back?

"I shall alert the servants of your state. They will tend to all of your needs as quickly as possible." His voice quivered. Planning to do what he does best whenever he is starting to feel; _hide_.

"Mortal sustenance will do nothing for me, young master." 

The presence was upon him faster than he could open that blasted door knob. Trapping him between the feable door and the familiar press of Sebastian's body behind him.

"It is you that I need," The demon breathed out, "Just you," hot breath ghosting over that small ear.

Ciel knew of that tone all too well. The breathless, desperate plea of his demon everytime they are amidst their once nightly tryst. Certainly, if he was to turn around and face the beast, he'd find Sebastian's eyes glowing malevolently with lust.

Even as certain as he was, he still had to see it for himself...  
Then, he regretted it instantly.

Probably it was a mistake to do so; he tied it with how long he had last seen that expression but Sebastian had never looked so alluring before. There was something else in those demonic eyes, something that made his chest tighten. His demon's expression was that of he had never seen before, making him feel like he was most cherished and wanted above all else.

"You have no idea how I crave for you, young master." Those lips descended down his neck and up his throat, "How much I desire you," Suckling lightly at his adam's apple and licking under his jaw.

When the Devil's mouth bumped the corner of his, no resistance was made as their lips finally met. Ciel expected it to be rough and demanding in a way of releasing all of their frustrations. But instead it mimicked Sebastian's previous kisses: soft, sensual, and breathtaking in the most literal of sense.

"Sebastian," he heaved breathlessly, welcoming the sweet way the name tumbled out of his wet lips.

The demon growled, dove in for another kiss as though the mere distance pains him. This one was more ardent, tongues rolled, and teeth clashed, and without even noticing it, Ciel was on his back, sprawled beneath Sebastian atop the bed.

"It has been too long, my Lord." Said the butler, inhaling Ciel's scent, akin to the starving beast he was. "Feeling you but not being able to touch you has been an absolute Hell." Was added, recalling the times he wished naught but be by his Master's side whenever Ciel called for him.

Ciel managed a sardonic snort albeit how heavy he was breathing. "You brought that upon yourself, Demon."

"And with that I apologize," Was the quick response, "Perhaps I do not deserve such kindness but if the young master is feeling quite generous, may I please sate this longing, Master? I could not bear it any longer."

The desperation thrumming from Sebastian sent a shrill of excitement through his core, still he tried his best to conceal how much that had affected him. 

"Shut up and take what you need." Ciel's indifferent reply. Haughtily craning his head to the side, as though he wasn't starting to stiffen between his legs.

The cotton shirt was ripped into two the moment he had his permission. They already lost precious time together so why waste any more?

The skin underneath was supple and pristine, lacking the usual marks that littered the small body after each one of their couplings. Still, he was more than willing to make new ones as his mouth marred the soft flesh with his possessive claims of the boy. Ciel was his canvas and tonight he'd be creating a masterpiece once more.

He worshipped that body with reverence until Ciel was hard and leaking from his show of devotion. Those inner thighs were bitten multiple of times, certain to avoid where the boy wanted him most. 

Until finally, Sebastian ceased his teasing.

That scorching tongue flattened to swipe from tip to base, going as low as Ciel's scrotum where the scent of his arousal was strongest. Unabashedly, the Devil was quick to bury his nose right there, salivating as he put pressure against Ciel's perineum, lewdly inhaling his excitement.

Weakly, those small hips undulated, back arched and head thrown back. "Sebastian, more." He meant for it as a command, but regrettably came was a wanton plea.

"I've forgotten how ethereal you are like this, young master." Purred the demon, distancing himself for a moment to shed the barrier of fabric that kept him from truly feeling Ciel. 

"When you're needy and desperate for my cock." He ignored the glare sent his way and took his place back between those parted legs.

"Confess to me, little one. You tried haven't you?" His wicked grin was answered with a confused look, so he elaborated further. "Tried to recreate the feeling of my hand surrounding _this_ ," The jutting erection was pumped twice, "or perhaps my mouth?" 

"S-sod off. I d-ugh! did not!"

"Oh?" That silver tongue dragged lower, until his hot breath was against the boy's rosy entrance. "You mean to say that you have never tried to reach that special place," Ciel's taint was given a languid lick. "... _here_?"

"Sebas-" The name died on his lips once the butler started lapping at his entrance, tongue swirling, and lips suckling the puckered flesh.

"Were your fingers enough, my Lord?" Said body part were felt at Ciel's taint, how and when Sebastian had slicked up his fingers with oil was lost to Ciel. More so, when they had finally breached him.

"S-sebastian!" He could all but holler, hips unconciously shifting to allow his Demon a deeper access.

"Because the last time I recall only I can reach it."

"Ngh~ Seb!"

"Slamming at it hard until your gorgeous eyes rolled back... Ah, a most stunning sight." One that he cannot wait to lay eyes on again.

Crimson eyes heatedly alternated between the Lord's face contorting with euphoria, and the lewd way his fingers were swallowed up by the tight heat. He had gotten three inside and was happily making room for himself, when he heard it, choked out of his Master's mouth.

"Ngh-Please!"

"What was that?" Wanting to hear that sweet voice again.

"Sebastian," The boy panted his name, eyes opening to reveal lovely lust-blown irises. "Please."

"Hmm? Please what, my darling boy?" Quickly, he removed his digits, moaning from the slattern wet sound it made.

Then, the captivating boy surprised him further when the wanton expression changed to that of one befitting his title as an Earl.

"Please shut that insolent mouth of yours and fuck me properly!" Their seal of covent burned, along with the embers of lust that all but consumed the Demon. He growled with feral excitement, making his lip bleed from a sharp incissor.

Situating himself over the panting lad, he tried to contain all of his carnal promises into three meager words.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel all but screamed when the Devil plunged into him, the sound quite literally being ripped from his throat. It had been too long since he felt the heat of his Demon inside him, the sweet and agonizing stretch of accomodating Sebastian's girth to the thickest part of his base.

Shallow thrusts were delivered as the whole room shook with the demon's delight, finally reunited with his most precious Master. The organ inside the boy was thumping excitedly, drooling heated liquid that slicked up the snug walls.

"...Move." Came the next order.

It did not take long for them to establish a satisfying rhythm, desperate enough as they were. Knuckles gripped the sheets tight as the Earl was railed eagerly by his excited Demon, maybe a tad too excited...

When Sebastian paused and flinched for the second time, their euphoria was halted for a whilst.

"What's the matter?" Ciel asked despite his breathlessness.

Sebastian gave a weak smile as he clutched the area where his massive wound previously was. "It appears as though I am overexerting this body, master."

The pair stared blankly for a moment, until Ciel broke the contact with a light shove at Sebastian's chest.

"Off." He commanded.

With a sigh of defeat, Sebastian carefully pulled out, perhaps his Lord would allow them to continue once he was back to his full health.

A gasp later, it appears as though the surprises for that night aren't done just yet.

Groan was all the Demon could do when he was pushed on his back and strandled. Twin moans echoed in that small space once Ciel unceremoniosly sat on his butler's cock all the way through.

"Move with me." Was all the lad said before continuing their previous chase for ecstasy.

Once more, Sebastian found himself lost to the view of how beautiful his boy was. Not that Ciel was any less lovely doing anything else, it's just that this sight of him was reserved only for Sebastian alone. 

And by God did the Demon took pride in it.

"Sebastian!" The boy hissed once he was eagerly fucked from below, one of the Demon's palms tugging furiously at his erection, causing him to lose his rhythm.

"Ah, young master." Moaned Sebastian, his head thrown back. "Fall apart... for me." He purred.

"Seb-bast! Nghh" One of the Demon's hand was entwined with Ciel's smaller one despite how drunk with lust the boy was. "Never .. ah! Never leave... me again, Sebas...tian. That's an o-order!"

"'Won't," The butler's hoarse but determined reply, "I'd drag you to Hell with me." He promised and let his eyes convince the boy further.

One hard thrust was given from below before he felt the familiar and well missed feeling of Ciel's walls clamping deliciously around him.

He stared, even amidst his own peak, for how could he not? When Ciel looked as if the Demon had brought him to the realms of Heaven, instead of the pits of Hell that he had just promised.

The boy fell forward and Sebastian did not miss a beat as he captured those swollen lips into a heated kiss. He closed his eyes and felt fully rejuvinated all of a sudden, more intoxicating than being fed ambrosia by the gods.

Ciel shifted to settle more comfortably atop his Demon, noticing the almost serene expression across the butler's face.

"Sebastian?" When Sebastian kept his eyes closed and his breath started to even out once more, panic was the first thing that Ciel felt. "Sebastian!"

The demon groaned from that futile attempt to shake his shoulder, he shifted and quickly snatched the boy above, locking his limbs around the small form.

"Sometimes, my Lord," He mumbled, still with his lids shut. "Demons enjoy to partake in the luxury of what you call sleep." A smirk was formed when he felt a weak slap at his chest.

"Bastard," The boy snapped. "You can't really blame me for reacting the way I did, can you?" That one was rhetorical and the butler responded by further pressing himself to the lad, until there was no more space between them. His nose was buried amidst the tangle of slate hair.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you awake." Sebastian mumbled out, feeling serenity the likes of which his kind did not even deserve.

With that, Ciel immediately welcomed the lulls of sleep. Content and admittedly a bit giddy from the promise of waking up in the arms of the one he longed to hold.

***

The noises certainly were enough to rouse the whole manor.

How to properly react upon their new discovery was something else that the lot of them clearly did not want to broach.

"It's good to have Black back. Says Oscar." Snake was the first to speak, trying to hide the obvious flush across his pale face.

Beside him, Mey-Rin blindly nodded her head, her glasses had fogged up awfully due to her quick and heavy breaths a moment ago.

"Y-yes... Good for t-them." She stuttered out, still gripping both of Finny's ears as the lad tried to squirm in order to welcome Sebastian.

"Well..." Bard started, clearing his throat as the noises finally stopped. "At least we know he's alive and fucking-- I mean kicking!"

**Author's Note:**

> Come pester me on Tumblr @phantomichaelis. Kudos and reviews are much appreciated! ❤


End file.
